Elemental Ranger
by The Lonesome Rider
Summary: Naruto finds a cabin, deep in the woods behind the Monument aftre his latest prank, preserved by ancient seals. Armed with new tools and knowledge, Naruto will embark on an adventure that will change the elemental nations forever. "What the heck is a Ranger?" Naruto/slight Ranger's Apprentice/AC/LotR crossover. Rated MA for Language, Violence, and Sexual Themes. Hiatus


**UPDATE 11-7-14 - I HAVE FIX MANY SPELLING ERRORS, AND MADE THE DIALOG MORE NATURAL SOUNDING, AND PROGRESSIVE. ALSO ADDED A TINY BIT OF NEW CONTENT TO LINE UP BETTER WITH THE REST OF THE STORY.  
><strong>

Chapter 1

The Elemental Ranger

**A/N 1 Hey guys, Lonesome Rider here with another story for you, a lot of you have liked my story You Can Take the Boy Out of the Country so far, and I decided to broaden my horizons, and start a new story. This is a multi-cross, but it's really just me throwing my favorite things together, and calling it a crossover. It will mainly be a Naruto fic, with elements of elements of Ranger's Apprentice, Assassin's Creed, and Lord of The Rings, as well as vague references, and appearances of various other elements. It will be in the Naruto world, but at the same time, will hold event from other sources. NO, there won't be an assault on Mordor, nor will the Akatsuki rings be influenced by LotR. Different races will appear, such as Elves, Dwarves, etcs. From other series, such as Elder Scrolls, and other games books, etc. this is a harem fic with a preset list, and a poll for later suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: The Lonesome Rider does not own any of the aforementioned titles, or anything related that isn't original content. Those titles belong to their creators, and I claim no share, or ownership of these titles.**

**Come on, guys. Fanfiction authors owning something? Ha!**

**So without Further Ado, **

**Here. We. Go.**

- Story Start -

Naruto was running through the woods as fast as he could, laughing. Now you might wonder why. Well, he had just finished his masterpiece prank, trapping the entire ANBU headquarters. Apparently, the ANBU didn't think it was so funny. So after leading them on a wild goose chase through the village, he ducked into the woods behind the Monument, as that was the last place they would think to look. But one ANBU in particular had picked up on the deceit, and had tracked him back to the woods behind the monument.

-Break-

Neko was not having a good day. First she woke up late after a mission, because her brother Hayate forgot to put new batteries in her clock. Then she shows up to work, which is completely chaotic, with people itching themselves to death, covered in feathers, or completely different colors. Having been in ANBU as long as she had, there was only one answer to this mess. Naruto. So she went straight to the Head Commander, ignoring the fact that he had been dyed bright green.

"Sir!" He just looked up, calm as can be, asked why she was late, and accepting her excuse. Shuffling some papers into a neat stack, he folded his hands, and a serious aura began to exhume from his body.

"Put together a team, and track down Target Orange, take any supplies you need, and do not let him get back to the school."

Yuugao Uzuki nodded once, and turned to leave. "And Neko," she looked back, "Hurry." Nodding once more, she vanished into leaves. Once he was sure she was gone, the Commander flashed to start itching himself in the privacy of his office. 'Well played, Uzumaki, well played.'

-Break-

These pranks happened so often, the Sandaime Hokage had begun to notice how the village security had lapsed in the wake of peacetime. in light of this revelation, he authorized Operation Whirlpool, an internal op to strengthen and train the black ops forces back to standards from the war. Taking the action to heart, the ANBU began to try and outsmart the Blonde Hurricane. It didn't work. Soon, the ANBU started to realize the situation, and felt shame for how they weren't serving Konoha to their full ability. Naruto had pointed out flaws in the wall, the gate, the Hokage tower, even their own headquarters. It was a humbling experience. But that Op is what kept many traitors and spies from be inserted or leaving.

"Hold it." Two words that stopped Naruto in his tracks. Having escaped into the woods to hide for a while, he had let his guard down. Cursing himself, he raised his hands in surrender, and turned towards his captor.

"Hey Neko, how's it going?" Naruto had had enough run-ins that he knew nearly every operative by codename. This one in particular, had been the cause of most of his captures.

"Oh, well enough. Woke up late for work, and when I get there, I find that it looked like a bomb had gone off. Got a high priority mission to track you down, and here I am. I'll just be taking you in now."

Naruto tensed slightly at the faux casual tone Neko had chosen, before lowering his arms in preparation to run. Neko spotted this immediately, and had made a motion to stop him, when she ran into a force field. Her body left a slight ripple, and had momentarily highlighted pieces of writing of some kind. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Naruto sprinted in the opposite direction of the shouting woman, and was gone in a flash.

"Wait! Naruto, hold up! Come Back!" She fruitlessly yelled. Knowing she couldn't get past it, she tapped on the field that kept her away, observing the odd scribble like writing, and decided that she couldn't make heads nor tails of it. She rushed her way back to the Tower, to tell the Hokage that she had lost Naruto Uzumaki.

Yes, Yuugao Uzuki was not having a good day.

-Break-

Naruto didn't stop running for quite a while, and once he was sure that no one had followed him, he slowed down to a sedate pace. As luck would have it, he stumbled upon a small cabin in a clearing. Knowing the hateful looks and malicious whispers the villagers gave him behind his back, he cautiously approached the small house, confident he could outrun any civilian. Peeking through the windows, he saw that no one seemed to be home, and hadn't been for quite a while. Checking the door, he found it unlocked, but as he tried to remove his hand, it would budge.

Panic didn't begin to describe how Naruto was feeling right now. Held yanked on the doorknob as hard as he could, yet it refused to move even an inch.

A calming voice began to speak in a strange musical language that slowly began to make more and more sense.

"_Peace, little one, I do not mean you harm. My name is Aragorn, and I am the Last Ranger. Long have I waited for a person worthy of the mantle and responsibility of the new Master Ranger."_

Naruto was silent as he listened to the voice, "What the heck is a Ranger?"

The voice chuckled deeply, revealing it to be male.

"_A Ranger is a lot like a ninja, where a ninja serves his Village, a Ranger serves his Kingdom. They also do a lot of the same types of missions, including escort, espionage, aSsassinations."_

Naruto became excited by the correlation, "So rangers do all sorts of cool stuff like jutsu?!"

Aragorn laughed, _"No, unfortunately we did not have that ability at the time. Rangers relied on the land, and their own skills to do their jobs. But a very select few people had a skill, called Magic."_

Naruto screwed his face up in confusion at the unfamiliar word. "What's that?"

"_Magic is a lot like chakra, in that it is an internal energy that is manipulated into causing a desired effect, for example, just by flicking your hand you could make the wind howl, blowing over your enemies, water to churn, or fire to spark, even in the most frigid of temperatures. The ground would rise on your command, and animals would heed your call."_

Naruto's eyes twinkled in wonder at the capabilities of this, Magic.

"Can I learn this?"

Another voice spoke up, wise and experienced.

"Well, we shall soon see, young man, as not only do you have the capabilities of a ranger, but also the ability to control magic."

Naruto looked around for this new voice, as his hand was released from the door handle, and the door swung open on its own to reveal the insides of the house.

The small cabin was comfy, having a fireplace in the main room, and a rocking chair in the corner next to a wooden table. The table sat next to a doorway that seemed to lead to a bedroom, and another door seemed to lead to a study, rife with papers and books marked with the same scribbly writing that he briefly saw on the field that stopped Neko. But unlike before, he could slowly see what the words meant, which confused him, as before today, he hadn't ever seen this writing before. The voices seemed to sense his confusion and explained.

"_I have begun to give you knowledge about the language I tend to speak, and am speaking now, which is called Elvish. The same language you have been speaking since you touched to door handle. "_

Naruto tilted his head, then he thought about his regular speach, and after a bit of disorienting thought, he managed to disern the differences between his regular tongue, and Elvish. He decided to try out Elvish for a while, as it felt pleasant when rolling off of his tongue, and more fluid than regular Nippon-go.

"Not only that, but I have begun to implant knowledge of the natures of Magic into your subconscious, that way when you sleep, you wake up with basic theory of Magic. This does not exclude the need for practice, nor does it negate the need for research. Research crates new branches of magic, and without that drive, it is worthless for me to tech you."

Naruto was nearly vibrating in his excitement. "You're going to teach me?"

Both voices chuckled, _"Do not worry, my Apprentice, we will both be teaching you."_

"Now, I have a question."

Naruto tilted his head.

"Are you aware of the other entity in your mind?"

"Huh?"

"_Go sit on the bed, child."_

He did so, and started to feel lightheaded.

"_Hold on, child."_

Before he could even let out a sound, Naruto fell over, unconscious, onto the pillow near the top of the bed.

(Inside Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto woke up in what seemed like a sewer, which concerned him, because just a second ago he was sitting on a rather comfortable bed in the cabin he had discovered. He was brought out of his gloom when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked back at the two men standing behind him, and looked back at the strange sewer-

Naruto mind caught up to his actions, and he whipped back around to face the two men. "Who are you?!" Now that he was facing them, Naruto got a good look at the two.

The shorter of the two, the elder, was around 5'11", or so Naruto guessed, and was dressed in a white robe, with a tall white staff that had a rhombus shaped lattice of branches leading to an open ended tip.

The other man, Aragorn he guessed, stood at around 6'3", and had a commanding presences that Naruto doubted anyone would question. This man was obviously a king of some kind, or had been in the past.

Naruto looked up at both men, and glowered at the fact he was still so short.

"In time, you will grow young one." Said the yet to be named man. Naruto looked him and bluntly stated. "Who are you?"

The man who looked to be older than the Sandaime laughed. "I believe it is polite to introduce yourself first."

Naruto screwed up his face in annoyance, but complied. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and one day, I'll be Hokage, Dattebayo!"

He quickly covered his mouth and looked around in fear. Both men grew confused at the display made by the usually boisterous boy.

Aragorn addressed the issue. _"What's wrong, little one?"_

Naruto looked at the men in panic. "Last time I said that god-forsaken phrase, this crazy snake lady chased me around the village, yelling something about wanting my cute body and tasty blood."

-Back in Konoha-

Anko smiled and breathed deeply as she suddenly woke up from a glorious dream, filled with little blonde rays of sunshine and lots of rope and bleeding cuts, though who was tied up would remain a mystery. As she pulled herself into a sitting position, the sheets fell, and pooled around her, revealing her naked torso in all of its glory. Stretching out like a cat, she moaned in relief as bones and joints popped into place.

She leaned back on her hands contentedly, and stared dreamily at the ceiling."Hmmm, I think someone is talking about me. I hope it's that delicious little fishcake." Pulling a kunai from under her pillow, she threw it at her wall, nailing a torn orange and blue track jacket pinned to the wall in the center of the spiral.

-Back in the Mindscape-

Naruto shuddered in fear, and slight arousal at the thought of the near exhibitionist woman that held a rather unsettling obsession with his blood. He looked up at the older man. "So who are you?"

The old man smiled, "My name, child, is Gandalf the White. A master Wizard" He lifted his staff slightly, and a silvery wisp-like glow issued from the top, creating a similar colored aura, that surround the man whose robes now billowed majestically.

Aragorn shook his head, as he mumbled something about _"showy wizards."_ He stepped forward slightly. _"As you may know by now, my name is Aragorn. I was once the King of Gondor long ago, before the lands shifted to as they are today. But that is a story for another time. We are here because, there is something that has been kept from you, and we do not think it wise to keep it a secret from you any longer."_

Naruto looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Aragorn looked to Gandalf, who nodded, and walked over to Naruto. "We cannot tell you, as this is a trial best taken alone. We will be by your side immediately should you call out for help, so do not be afraid."

Getting scared, Naruto asked what was happening. Both Aragorn and Gandalf just smiled reassuringly, as they slowly disappeared, along with everything else as Naruto's vision darkened.

-Break-

Slowly approaching them, Naruto tentatively called out, "Hello?"

A sultry voice issued from the shadows, **"Hello, my Master."**

A vivacious figure prowled out of the shadows, revealing an extremely curvaceous woman, topped with hair that was as red as blood. She was as bare as the day she was born, causing Naruto to turn away in a blush, sputtering excuses of not having seen anything.

A throaty, musical laughter filled the air as the goddess sauntered forward, causing Naruto to feel a little hot under the collar. Slinking over to the embarrassed blonde, she bend over, and wrapped her arms around him, one resting on his side, and the other one getting dangerously close to his 'friend'. Seizing up at the action, Naruto squirmed and tried to escape. The mystery woman released him, dragging her hands across him, and leaving trails of passionate fire across Naruto's skin. She turned and stepped towards the bars that were still looming in the background. Naruto risked a glance to see if the mysterious woman had gone, and spying her still naked backside, decided that no, she wasn't gone. But her rear was quite magnificent.

"Who are you?"

She crossed the bars, and a red mist materialized around her, solidifying around her lower back, forming nine tails as red as the hair on her head, that matched the pair of fox ears on her head. Her hair began to float as her eyes gained a fire that lead Naruto to believe that he was only her 'Master' as long as she willed it. She struck a proud pose, and the air became heavy with suppressed power.

"**I am the Great Kyuubi No Yoko! Goddess General of the Nine Rings of Makai!**

Naruto grew eyes the size of dinner plates, and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"You, you, you, you're the Kyuubi!"

The vivacious redhead turned halfway, revealing her tantalizing profile and smirked at him, **"Yes my Master. Whatever gave it away?"**

Naruto just starred, perplexed by the situation.

"But, you're dead?" it started as a statement, but ended in a question.

Kyuubi feigned confusion, and patted herself down, fondling her breasts, and groping her toned ass in the process.

"**I don't feel dead."**

Naruto easily ignored the urge in the back of his head to kneel before this beautiful woman, to worship her, and backed up a little in caution.

"You have to be dead, the Fourth Hokage killed you!"

Kyuubi snorted in annoyance, **"As if some ningen could kill me."**

Naruto looked suspicious for a moment.

"Wait, the Kyuubi is supposed to be a fifty story demon that can level mountains and cause tsunamis with a flick of its tail, and you don't look much like that, so..."

Kyuubi rolled her eyes, and focused for a second. Pressure blanketed the air as red mist filled the cell, and a monstrous figure was outlined behind the suddenly sinister looking woman.

"**Would you rather I slip into my demonic form?"**

Naruto shook his head furiously as the outline disappeared and the more seductive Kyuubi returned**. "Good, I was just getting comfortable in this new form. Do you like it? I modeled it to be the perfect woman by your world's thoughts and fantasies. Only the best for my Master."**

And perfect she was, she stood tall, at 5'11". Her blood red hair framed an aristocratic face, with high cheekbones and luscious lips that seemed naturally red. Her eyes glowed with an otherworldly fire, and her nose was thin, and fit perfectly with her soft chin. Her neck was slender, leading to soft shoulders, and a toned body fit for a goddess of love.

Her Body was another marvel in itself, with breasts that were large and full, defying gravity despite their size and weight. Her stomach was flat and toned, hinting at a six pack just underneath. Her backside was firm, and somewhat large, a handful with some left over, curved just right, and sitting on top of legs that stretch for miles. The corded muscle underneath wasn't grotsequely obvious, but is was present, adding to the already ethereal look of the demonic woman. This observation distracted quite thoroughly, at least till he realized that she had noticed and was posing quite provocatively for him. He quickly spun around and tried to fixate on anything other the impossibly beautiful woman behind him.

"Could you at least put some clothes on?"

Kyuubi pouted, **"But Master, they are sooo uncomfortable, I can't stretch at all."**

She demonstrated by contorting her body in way that would make circus acrobats green with envy. But Naruto luckily, or unluckily, was still turned around, praying to every deity he could think of that he would get out of here with his virginity. Kyuubi was a knot on the ground as she checked to see if her master was paying attention, and pouted when she found it to be untrue. With a disappointed look, she relented, and with snap of her fingers, she was clothed in an extremely thin belly dancing outfit with a scandalous crimson string bikini that barely covered the essentials, and was quite alluring with the strings of gold coins, and jewels, and the translucent shawl that left a minuscule part to the imagination. the scarf that rested on her hips covered more than the rest of the outfit combined. She huffed and look over to him. **"Is this satisfactory, Master?"**

Naruto turned around to look at the fallen Goddess, and sweat dropped at the pitiful excuse for clothes she had conjured.

"No, but I guess it will do for now. "

She languidly leaned against the bars, starring longingly into Naruto's eyes.

"**Master, I have been so lonely in here, and it's been so long since I have seen the outside. Won't you let me out for a while?"**

Naruto dazedly moved to do just that, when he felt a head slap on the back of his head, he spun around to see a ghostly figure looking patronizingly at him, while holding a paper cup of some kind, "Think probie, is that such a good idea?"

The figure turned and started walking away, fading like a like a mirage, and both Kyuubi and Naruto starred dubiously at the place the figure disappeared from.

Naruto shook his head, and muttered something about needing to stop watching so many late night crime shows.

He turned to the still confused looking demon goddess, and asked her something that had been bugging him ever since he had gotten over his terror few minutes before.

"Why do you call me master?"

Kyuubi shrugged, **"Mostly to tease you, but if you wish to get technical, you truly are my master. The Hokage beat me, but you hold me prisoner. So while he may have weakened me, you actually finished what he started, therefore, I am in your service as opposed to him."**

Naruto was in a thoughtful pose, chin rested on palm, and arm supporting elbow, as he tried to come to terms with the fact that the most powerful demon in the world was his slave.

Kyuubi tilted her head from her position on the bars, and wondered if she had broken her master.

Naruto finally shook himself out of his daze, and looked around as things started to fade out. Kyuubi looked like a petulant child as she complained about it being too soon. His vision faded, and he felt like a wet blanket was being lifted off of him. As he opened his eyes to the cabin bedroom, he noticed a figure standing over him, a figure he punched in the face, and as he focused in more, a figure he recognized as the figure of Aragorn, sitting against the wall, nursing a bloody nose.

-Break-

Sarutobi Hiruzen studied the barrier, tapping it to make the ripple highlight the strange script, and listening to the reports of ninja that had returned from running the perimeter of the shield. It apparently ran in a 12 mile circle, and reached higher than any of his ninja could throw a jutsu.

"...And you say it didn't stop Naruto at all?"

The question was directed to Neko who stood next to him, her mask resting on her belt, as only ANBU surrounded them, still colored and occasionally itching.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. He ran to the west as I tried to follow him, I am not sure after I lost sight of him though." She kneeled on the ground. "Please forgive me Hokage-sama!"

Hiruzen smiled, and placed a hand on her shoulder, helping her up. "Calm down Yuugao, it's not your fault that you could not follow him. You did the right thing by coming to me immediately.

He looked up to the setting sun, and regretfully called off the search. He posted a few of the non-'injured' ANBU to patrol the area to make sure that Naruto didn't come out sometime during the night.

The Sandaime Hokage looked up to the color filled sunset, and hoped that Naruto was safe.

-End Chapter 1-

**A/N so, I'm going to leave this up for people to decide if I should continue it, and we will go from there.**

**See You Next Chapter!**


End file.
